The overall objective of this multiphase SBIR project is to develop and commercialize an economical and effective urethral catheter that resists biofilm growth and encrustation. Biofilms are communities of microorganisms that form on wetted surfaces when water and nutrients are available. Once formed, cells are continuously released from and recruited to the biofilm, providing a steady stream of potentially pathogenic organisms and endotoxins to the fluid phase. Urethral catheters are particularly prone to biofilm growth because of their combination of high surface to volume ratio, intermittent fluid flow and warm temperature. Contaminated urethral catheters are a potential source of infection for patients with in-dwelling catheters. The proposed catheter will rely on the established ability of photocatalytic oxidation to eliminate microorganism growth. No chemical reagents are used, and the catalyst acts to maintain a clean surface, even during use. The disinfecting coating is made of a non-toxic compounds that is a common ingredient in toothpaste and many foods. In Phase I, ADA will draw upon substantial prior experience as well as excellent consultant expertise to design and fabricate prototypes for feasibility testing. These novel, self-disinfecting catheters are expected to be reliable, affordable, and maintenance-free. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: More than 50% of all microbial infections are associated with the formation of biofilms. In the urinary tract, biofilm formation is associated with infections related to the use of catheters. The proposed research will design, build, and test a self-disinfecting catheter that will prevent biofilm formation and growth. In addition to urethral catheters this technology can be applied to other sites of biofilm growth including dialysis catheters, fluid conduits in medical equipment, and hospital waterlines.